


Shopping Trip

by Sadbhyl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadbhyl/pseuds/Sadbhyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Someone should teach you how to use candles in foreplay, luv."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published April 14, 2006
> 
> Written for the Last Joss Author Standing challenge. This was for challenge #1, "Candles"

Spike studied the handful of long, white tapers in his hand, ignorant of the shoppers in the store around him and the tinny music piped in overhead, his words to Buffy the other day whispering in his ear.

“Someone should teach you how to use candles in foreplay, luv.”

There were so many ways.

Low, warm amber light to set just the right mood as he spent hours memorizing every honeyed inch of her skin.

Measured drips of hot wax decorating her flesh, making her writhe against the bonds holding her to his bed, fighting for every breath.

The thick base sliding between the swollen lips of her pussy as he spooned up against her back, holding her close and looking down over her shoulder past the swell of her breast to see the virgin wax disappear into her eager depths.

So many ways, if only she were willing. If only she would trust him.

He put the candles back on the shelf.


End file.
